The Story of Suurala Monegica
by TanoMaster
Summary: The life of Suurala Monegica (My star wars OC) (Own character)


Susie Monegica woke up to find her parents planting crops from her bedroom window, she glanced at their success for food and was proud that her parents were wealthy and she was lucky not to live in such poverty. Susie got dressed and headed outside to the nice fragrance in the fresh air of Shili. It was a Monday so she had to go to school which she enjoyed flirting with boys and being with her friends. She went to the kitchen and got out some ration bars and ate them quickly as she was going to be late for school. Susie headed outside waved goodbye to her parents and now she proudly walked down the street to her school which wasn't that far since they only lived in a small village. She entered the gigantic doorway to the school and met up with her friends, Alia Preston and Tycho Shoo.

"Hi girlfriends!" she prided to her friends. They all gave each other a hug and headed to their classrooms with the other children. Susie wanted to grab attention to the popular boys and she and her friends started giggling and waving their Lekku headtails.

The girls started shaking their body and putting lipstick and perfume on. The boys adored the fresh smell of perfume so they immediately dragged themselves and Susie started making out with one them. The other classmates stared disgustingly. Susie would be a girl you would probably dislike from her ongoing attention seeking and popularity.

Immediately their teacher entered the classroom and Susie quickly sat down without getting caught. The teacher, named Sizti Arbeck was a male togruta and was a strict teacher and not a good person to mess with. His breath and smile makes all the children nervous so Susie and the others behave well to him. He wore a black suit like he was going to a funeral and matched his miserable gray skin colour of his.

"Is it homework day today?" spat Sitzi aggressively staring around the children if the looked smart instead of messy.

"Yes sir" the class said in a formal way. Sitzi looked at a togruta boy and he slowly walked towards the boy and looked down at him.

"What is that you pathetic wimp?" Sitzi disgustingly said.

"Um..What is what sir?" the boy nervously spoke out like he had a soar throat.

"Those dirty red smudges on your mouth, have you been kissing someone?"

"No sir"

"THEN what is that !" Shouted Sitzi almost slapping the poor boy in the face. "Your the only one that does not look smart enough for me from this weird smudges in your mouth, so tell me the truth because I will find out if your lying and you will go straight to the exterminator room!"

All the children gasped; the exterminator room was a horrible place that Susie always feared, it is were they torture you with electric machines, one boy three years ago died from the intense and ongoing torture because he sweared and brought a gun into school.

The boy thought about it and finally spoke, " I kissed Susie" he said quickly removing the sentence out his throat.

Sitizi's long neck slowly turned to Susie. Susie started panicking and wished she changed time. Sitzi's mean long nose and eyes showed a deathly expression. You could already tell what he's thinking by simply looking at his ugly wrinkly face.

"You two in my office...NOW!"

Susie and the boy disappointedly walked down the hallway into Sitzi's disgusting smelly office. They sat down in the guest chairs while the waited for Sitzi to approach the office; he was still in class probably getting a cover teacher for the other classmates. Susie heard his heavy boots approaching the office and it got louder so they knew he was coming. Sitizi opened the door and walked towards his desk and slowly sat down in this screechy chair.

"So you two are making out in school property!"

They both nodded.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you! "

"Yes sir" they both said miserably.

"Well if you two think you can"--Sitzi got distracted by a loud machinery notice coming from the sky. Susie heard it to they the three of them were confused.

"You two brats wait here I haven't finished with you!" he spat and walked out of the office.

What is that irritating sound Argus?" Susie asked.

"How am I supposed to know, let's look out the window".

Argus and Susie got out of the sticky chairs and looked out the window, and in that moment Susie's life completely changed forever. Susie saw a massive cruiser landing on their village; then the ship opened and she was hundreds of battle droids approaching.

"Why are they here!" gasped Argus.

"We have nothing to do in the war" moaned Susie, suddenly the school fire drill came up and the microphone was turned on.

"All children go to the hall now do not take your belongings" the headteacher demanded.

"Should we go?" mumbled Argus.

"I don't know, Sitzi told us to wait here"

"But our headteacher told us to go to the hall, the head teacher is more important than some grumpy teacher who hates his job"

"You're right Argus, let's go then"

Before they escaped the disgusting office they heard screams and cries coming outside. They both turned and saw what they never should have seen and it will scare them for life. They saw battle droids destroying their homes and shooting their people.

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" Susie cried.

"We have to go to the hall" ordered Argus.

"No! I need to find my parents I'm not sitting in here while everybody dies outside, I'm going to help people"

"That's far too dangerous you're going to get killed!"

"Not if I sneak around the back, my house is in the edge of the town so I can easily arrive."

"What if your parents are not there!"

"I don't give up easily Argus".

Susie smashed the window and ran around the back of the school, Argus was too afraid to stop her so he ran to the hall like he was supposed to. Susie ran and ran around the back of the houses, she had seen dead corpses of people she knew but it didn't stop her and she finally made it to her house.

It was too late.


End file.
